The invention concerns a collective remote signaling device.
Many switchgear technology devices are known in the prior art. They generally exhibit some form of status and/or state signaling.
From US publication US 2012/070 285 A1, an independent distributed protection and safety system with fiber-optic transmission to individual I/O modules is known. The system distributes data to a monitoring device via a fiber-optic line and controls emergency operations. From patent application DE 30 17 277 A1, a monitoring device for the exterior lighting of automobiles is known which individually monitors the operational state of exterior lights. EP 0 417 422 A2 shows an arrangement for the control and monitoring of automobile brake lights, which each brake light being monitored with its own glass fiber.
The problem arises, however—especially in larger switching layouts—that any fault that arises must be found by laborious on-site troubleshooting.